


He Shoots, He Scores!

by RedCheshire



Series: More Than Once Upon a Time [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Colin and Josh are hanging out, watching a soccer game...which is really a pretense for jerking off together.  This time though, things wind up going a bit further.  GOAL!





	He Shoots, He Scores!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the television series “Once Upon A Time” (copyrighted by Disney-ABC Domestic Television) and does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.  
> Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.
> 
> This story was originally posted to the Nifty Archives in January 2014.

Josh wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked down, past his broad chest and abs, and watched the action below. As his hips rocked back and forth, his cock slid in and out between two furry buns. His gaze lingered upward to the narrow waist, toned back and shoulders, and the head of Colin, his co-star.

Colin's head hung down, his sweat-drenched hair swaying each time Josh thrust into him. Hands gripping the sheets, the muscles of his back flexed as he writhed in pleasure. Every time Josh's cock slid back inside, Colin moaned with satisfaction. He turned his head and looked up at Josh, his eyes expressing how much he was loving this and yet wanting...needing...more. "Fuck me, Josh. Oh god, you feel so damn good. Fuck me!"

Josh reached down and took hold of Colin's ass, firmly gripping a cheek in each hand. Pulling back until just the tip of his dick was inside, he smirked. "As you wish, 'Captain'," and slammed forward, forcefully burying himself to the hilt. Colin lost his balance, buckling from the unexpected force. His upper body hit the mattress, with his head buried into the sheets. Tilting his face to the side, his forehead still embedded in the mattress, he grinned cockily - "Hell yes, mate. Don't stop," and winked.

* * * * * * * * * *  
~ Earlier that day... ~

Josh Dallas answered the door, letting Colin O'Donoghue into his apartment. "I still can't figure out how you turned me into a soccer fan."

Colin entered wearing a Drogheda United jersey and shorts, a pack of beer in hand. "Well, that's what happens when you invite a foreigner over to watch 'football.' For everyone else in the world, it's what you call soccer; for you Yanks, it's that weird sport where guys slam into each other wearing tights." He headed into the kitchen to put the beer away.

"Aww, come on - there's way more to it than that!" Colin laughed as he closed the door and sat on the couch. 

"Hmm. Yeah, tell me again how it takes three hours or so to play four sets of fifteen minutes?" Colin winked as he came back out into the living room, beer in hand and another one for Josh, before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch.

"Because it's a complicated game."  
"Uh huh. Who are you rooting for this match?"  
"Who else is playing besides...Drogheda?"  
"Limerick."  
Josh laughed - "Ahh. I love a good limerick - rooting for them."  
"Ugh. There's no accounting for taste."

The guys had settled into a bit of routine since their jack-off session in the sauna a few months before. Josh's fiancee, Gennifer, was a favorite of the producers for promoting the show, so she was often traveling. When she was out of town, the guys would get together at his place to watch a game. Josh had originally suggested football, but the confusion had led to them watching soccer instead. Not that it mattered...by halftime, Josh usually decided to ditch the pretense of watching a game and initiate another round of jerking off. Mostly it was to relieve the pent-up sexual frustration of Gennifer being gone for about a week; partly, he got turned on by Colin's ramped up desire at the sight of Josh stroking his own cock.

Today started much the same - about fifteen minutes into the game, Josh looked over to see Colin watching the players run while casually running his thumb up and down a growing mound between his legs. Oddly, there wasn't the usual tell-tale bulge of a lengthening dick, but his crotch was definitely filling out. Josh got up to get another beer; he returned without his shirt and sat down on the sectional so that he was facing Colin more than the television. Drinking his beer, he ran a thumb up and down the center of his spread legs. The bulge that quickly appeared made it obvious that he wasn't wearing underwear, as the front of Josh's cotton shorts was soon stretched out by his cock trying to punch through the fabric. Colin glanced over and noticed Josh's missing shirt and the tent between his legs. Colin's mouth stretched into a small grin as he realized that their own game was about to begin. Spreading his legs, he shifted a little in Josh's direction and began using his fingers to pull at his bulging groin; his other hand set his beer down and travelled up his shirt to play with his nipple, while still pretending to pay attention to the soccer match.

Josh reached into his shorts and pulled up, the prominent bulge moving upward until it popped out, the head and first couple of inches of his cock showing. Colin's breathing got noticeably stronger at the sight - the head throbbing a little at the top of a thick shaft. "Well, it appears that I'm overdressed..." Colin pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Next, he pulled down the front of his shorts and tucked the waistband under his balls, displaying the pouch of a jockstrap. The outline of his dick was obvious as it pulsed and stretched at the material, a wet spot already visible. 

"Dressed for soccer from head to toe, huh?" Josh laughed.  
"Well, from head to head, you might say," Colin smirked as he tugged on the head of his dick, which was straining aginst the material of the jock and pulling it down. Josh gripped his cockhead in a fist and began to slowly pump up and down, in small strokes that grew longer with each pump, gradually pushing the waistband of his shorts down little by little. When it had reached his balls, he used the other hand to tuck the material under his large fuzzy nuts. Keeping the hand in place, he ran a thumb around each globe, letting out a contented sigh. 

Colin watched as Josh leisurely revealed his impressive cock, inch by slow inch. His eyes were riveted on Josh's groin as he tugged harder on his own crotch, the head of his cock finally popping out of the confines of the jock. He continued pulling downward for awhile before shifting the mesh pouch to the side, allowing his rigid member to spring up, smacking into his abs. Running his closed hand up and down the shaft, he gulped when he saw Josh began rubbing his own balls. 

Josh watched Colin the entire time, going slowly on purpose in order to tease the other man. With the way that Colin ogled Josh's manhood and body during these jack off sessions, he suspected that his friend's interest was more than that of two buds simply tugging one out. Josh didn't swing both ways, but he was curious if he was right that Colin did...his curiosity, combined with Gennifer's week and a half absence, and his general horniness tempted him to test his theory. 

Josh spread his legs and shifted his hips forward a bit, putting his balls and cock on more prominent display. At the same time, he abandoned his usual up-and-down pumping motion and held his fist at the base of his cock, running his thumb firmly up and down its length. A pearl of precum appeared; using his finger, he spread it around the head, making it shine. Meanwhile, he kept an eye on Colin, whose face got a bit flushed. When Josh began spreading his juices around, he saw that Colin's cock noticeably throbbed, hard and repeatedly, as it began leaking heavily. Assured that his hunch was right, Josh felt more playful. Rather than just running his thumb up and down his shaft, he began pushing it forward, so that it pointed directly at Colin before letting go, spring back towards his stomach. After bouncing his dick back and forth a few times, he moved his other hand up from his balls, tweaking a nipple. Colin's gaze drifted up, following, and made eye contact with Josh. Josh held Colin's eyes with his own before pointedly looking down at his dick, making it bounce back and forth again in Colin's direction. When Colin's eyes returned downward, Josh changed his other hand's movement on his chest, drawing Colin's attention back up. Again, Josh made a point to lock eyes with Colin before slowly looking down at his crotch again, his eye movements mirrored by Colin.

After a couple more times of leading Colin's eyes up and down, Josh decided to make his move. Once more, he got Colin's eyes to move up and made eye contact. This time, instead of looking down, he closed his eyes. Bringing his arms up, he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, a small grin on his face.

Colin's movements slowed down as he tried to figure out what was going on. Before, the two men had always kept stroking vigorously until they came. After wiping up, they'd get dressed again and resume watching television and their friendly banter. However, now Josh had changed things up. Reclined back with his eyes closed, Josh's body was on display with his cock standing front and center. And damn, what a cock; 8 inches and thick as hell, like a ramrod made of flesh. The head was long and pointed, shiny from where Josh had smeared precum around. Colin was fixated, eyes roaming over Josh's body and drinking in the view. 

Colin's eyes returned to Josh's crotch, as he leaned back and started stroking harder, turned on by the view. Josh's dick twitched, getting a grunt from Colin as he squeezed his own cock. It twitched again, once...and then a few more times, long and slow. Colin wasn't sure if he was seeing things right, but it was difficult to miss that much meat flexing around. Colin looked up and swore that the grin on Josh's face had grown into a cocky smile. 

Colin's eyebrow arched up, a quizzical grunt coming from his throat. Hearing this, Josh figured that he'd noticed the hint and decided to make a more obvious signal. Arching his upper body, he shifted his hips forward again, settling his butt near the edge of the couch. His back returned into a resting position as he opened his legs just a little more. 

Colin watched as Josh flexed his cock once more, slowly and strongly, it rose up and actually bobbed forward on its own weight before swaying back to its normal position. "To hell with it," he thought and got up, walking over and kneeling between the two massive thighs. He stared at the large piece of meat before him as it pulsed in time with Josh's heartbeat. 

Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around the base of the cock he'd watched in action for a few months, finally feeling it between his fingers. Thick, heavy, and hot, he could feel it throbbing. He watched as Josh flexed again, this time into his fist, a drop of a clear fluid appearing at the slit. 

"Decided to lend a hand?" Josh's eyes were open now, his mouth stretched into a satisfied smile.  
"Well, you were daydreaming and it looked neglected," Colin replied with a wink.  
"Nice to know it's in good hands."  
"Oh, most definitely, mate." Colin held Josh's gaze as he started slowly moving his fist up. When his finger bumped into the ridge of Josh's cock head, he moved the thumb up and over the tip, smearing precum around before sliding his hand back down to squeeze the base. 

Josh moaned softly, his grin half-fading as his face contorted with pleasure and lust. Colin continued stroking, his eyes dancing across Josh's body now that it was so close. The broad chest, bulging arms, defined abs, and big meaty thighs. Colin's head swung back up as he returned his attention to the task at hand.  
He picked up the pace on the up strokes, increasing his grip firmly and slowly bringing his hand back down, making a slight twist with his wrist each time. Now it was Josh's turn to be mesmerized as he watched his cock being worked on, sighing with pleasure. When Colin brought his other hand up to fondle Josh's huge nuts, a low moan escaped his lips as he began small thrusts into Colin's fist. A few minutes passed, both men turned on by the new change to their routine. Josh moaned as he leaned his head back against the couch again, eyes closed and enjoying Colin's handjob.

Colin continued working Josh's dick, enjoying the feeling of it in his hand. After awhile, his arm began to get weary. His first thought was to switch hands...until he had an even better idea. Leaning forward, he brought his face closer, appreciating the closer look of the man meat between his fingers. Josh, lost in a lustful haze, barely registered the feeling of warm breath on his groin. A moment later, he definitely felt the warm and wet feeling of a tongue. He looked down in time to see Colin's tongue disappear back into his mouth, quickly followed by Josh's cock.

Colin latched his lips around the ridge of Josh's cock head, softly sucking as he looked up. Josh was a little surprised by Colin's boldness, but also turned on...his fiancée didn't like giving blow jobs, and the sensations from his crotch felt amazing. His cock throbbed in Colin's mouth as he moaned. "Ohhh fuuuck..." He looked into Colin's light blue eyes as his stubbled face moved down, inches of Josh's shaft slowly disappearing into his friend's mouth. Colin's lips finally pressed down into Josh's pubic hair, his chin nestled against the swollen balls below. Colin winked and then closed his eyes before moving his mouth back up, until his lips were again wrapped around just the head. Methodically, he ran his tongue around it again and again, opening his eyes and looking up at Josh again. Josh's eyes were half-closed with lust, his mouth slightly agape.

Colin raised an eyebrow; "Damn, don't stop," Josh croaked. Colin's mouth stretched into a smirk. Rather than complying, he simply continued teasing the tip with his tongue until it pulsed again, rewarding him with the taste of precum. Tired of being teased, Josh brought his hand up and ran his fingers through Colin's hair, curling them around the back of his head...he then began applying pressure, pushing Colin's face down, impaling it on his cock. When Colin's face was once again pressed into his crotch, Josh flexed his hips up, jamming his dick down Colin's throat for a moment before relaxing back into the couch. Colin brought his head back up, and again Josh pushed it back down. Meanwhile, Colin's hands were now free. One roamed up and down Josh's leg, occasionally fondling the man's hefty balls; the other wrapped around his own aching cock.

The bobbing continued, growing more aggressive as it went on. Colin sucked harder as he brought his lips up the thick shaft; Josh was partly pulling the dark-haired man's head down while thrusting up into his face. He brought his other arm up, meeting the fingers of both hands together and interlocking them at the back of Colin's head. Colin looked up as Josh slightly squeezed his hands, holding the head in place; Josh locked eyes with the other man as he slammed his hips up, burying his cock into the tight throat below. Gripping a bit tighter, he continued holding Colin's head as he withdrew, leaving just the tip in before sliding back in, eliciting a happy groan from the man between his legs. Josh proceeded to fuck Colin's face, sometimes thrusting his hips up, sometimes pulling the man's head down against his groin. The pace quickened as Colin continued to suck harder and Josh's breathing deepened, his chest beginning to heave, both men moaning.

Josh's voice croaked from lust, "I'm getting close..." Colin looked up, his lips smiling around the thick cock between them as he reached up and pressed Josh's hands firmly against the back of his own head. Josh quickly got the hint. "Oh hell...yessss..." he sighed as he began thrusting harder, pumping his cock in and out of Colin's mouth with vigor. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He kept repeating the word, sweat glistening on his torso and forehead, breathing heavily. His fingers curled, gripping Colin's hair; Josh's head snapped back as he yelled out "Fuuuuuuuuuuuck," yanking Colin's head down as his hips slammed up, shoving his cock deep into the man's mouth and throat as it began firing. Three shots went right down Colin's throat. Josh's body relaxed, his fingers loosening. Colin pushed his face back, removing most of the dick from his mouth except the last couple inches. Clamping his lips around the shaft, he sucked hard on the meat left in his mouth, feeling it jolt as Josh continued cumming. Five times the cock throbbed; five blasts raced across Colin's tongue, hitting the back of his throat before the man swallowed each one.

Josh's entire body relaxed as his orgasm subsided; his hands slid down Colin's cheeks, his legs spread even further apart as he sank into the cushion. Colin continued suckling on the cock in his mouth, pulling the last drops out. He finally released Josh's flesh and sat back, a satisfied expression crossing his face. "Damn, that was even better than the sauna." Josh grinned, nodding in agreement. "Hell yeah it was. Man, I don't think I've ever had head that good in...ever!" He leaned back, relishing the afterglow of his orgasm, cock slowly deflating. He pointed to Colin's cock, still rock hard and leaking. "If you want a hand with that... I can jerk you off. Not so much down for the idea of giving head though, sorry."

Colin looked down at his own dick, which he was casually stroking. He normally put out a good amount of precum, but the afternoon's excitement had led to an wonderful mess on his crotch and thighs. The pouch of his jockstrap was nearly see-through from the moisture. He thought for a moment, weighing the idea of pushing the envelope further. "Well...actually, I might get off better with that cock of yours buried in my ass than from your hand..."

"Um...wow. I don't know. This is the first time I've ever done anything with a guy. That's a pretty big leap." Josh was a little surprised by the idea.  
"Mate, I promise it's tighter than any other hole you've ever been in. And as far as things that are 'pretty big,' that thick piece of meat you've got would be amazing to ride." Colin hoped that stroking Josh's ego would be just the right nudge to talk him into the idea. By the looks of things, it was having some effect - Josh's cock had stopped deflating and was looking a bit plump again.  
"Tighter than *any* other hole? That's hard to imagine..."  
"Definitely tighter, I guarantee it. And wilder - you can be rough, not having to be sweet and gentle like the ladies prefer."

Josh's mind went back to the afternoon and the way he'd fed his cock to Colin...no girl he'd ever been with would have been willing, and probably not able, to suck dick like that. If that was just his mouth... The thoughts caused his dick to start swelling, bobbing as it lengthened out and rose up again.  
"Looks like someone likes the idea." Colin winked, nodding down at Josh's crotch. Josh looked down and saw that his cock was at full mast already. "Ha, well, looks like he does. Guess I'll be taking care of that again."  
"Oh, it'll have to be your hand. As much as I loved sucking on that...my jaw is sore from it. Won't be doing that again today. Looks like it's your hand again, my hand again, or something new...?" Colin trailed off, raising an eyebrow and grinning.  
"Hell with it...alright." Josh's cock had his attention, along with the fact that it'd been too long since he'd gotten laid. Besides, Colin seemed to know how to handle a dick pretty well. Standing up, he headed down the hallway. Colin watched, admiring the ass as it flexed with each step. Josh stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Coming?" Colin stood and chuckled, "Oh, definitely," as he followed behind, into the bedroom.

Josh was rummaging in a drawer, looking for the lube he used to jerk off when Gennifer was busy. Finding the bottle, he squeezed some into his hand and began stroking his tool, getting it ready. "Okay, how do we want to do this?" he asked. Colin thought for a moment and then moved toward the bed; climbing onto it, he got on his hands and knees, facing away from Josh. Looking back, he raised an eyebrow. "Think this ought to work?" Josh gazed down his friend's body. Toned shoulders and back muscles, a narrow waist, and a firm little ass. He hadn't ever considered doing anything with a guy before, but he had to admit that the body on display before him was pretty damn hot. Stepping forward, he ran his hand down from Colin's ass to his knee, admiring the firmness. "Yeah, I think so," he replied...and then reached over and pulled back on one of the jock's straps, releasing it so that it snapped back against the leg. "Ready?"

"Oh hell yeah." Colin tensed his body and leaned back, his ass separating a little. Josh grabbed his dick and tapped it against the hole a few times. He could feel an eager heat radiating from Colin's ass. Holding his cock down with his thumb, he slid it up and down his friend's crack, enjoying the heat and how the ass muscles were gripping him. "You sure?" he asked teasingly. "Yes!...ungh" Colin replied as Josh lined up the head of his cock while sliding down and then shoved a couple inches inside. "Good," he moaned as he pushed forward, half of his dick already buried inside Colin. He paused, waiting for Colin to get used to it; when he felt the man begin to push back, he slid out a little before going forward again, not stopping until his hips were pressed into Colin's ass.

"Are you alright?" His friend had been right - the hole he was buried in was tight as hell, a warm vise around his dick that kept clenching even tighter. Colin's back was tense and already glistening with sweat. Josh began to worry that he might have gone too fast.

"Yes. Fuck yes," Colin replied. Raising his head, he pushed back with his body. Josh swiveled his hips, grinding his cock deep inside...eliciting a loud moan from the other man. Placing a hand on Colin's lower back, he pulled while thrusting forward, burying the last inch inside. Colin sighed with pleasure, his hands gripping the sheets. Keeping his hand in place to pin Colin down, Josh swung his hips back, enjoying the way Colin's ass gripped his dick on its way out. Swinging forward, he again buried his cock deep inside. "How do you want it," Josh asked, pulling out again. "I don't care, as long as it's in me." Josh smiled and pushed in again. He fell into a tempo, sliding his cock back and forth, enjoying the new sensations. Colin had been right - it was tighter. It also felt deeper, like he could keep going in further; Colin was able to clench his ass in a way that a woman never could, doing all sorts of things to Josh's dick while it fucked him.

Both men soon broke out into a sweat, lustful moans filling the room along with the sound of skin slapping into skin. The sweat was making it hard for Josh to keep his hand planted on Colin's ass. Josh wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked down, past his broad chest and abs, and watched the action below. As his hips rocked back and forth, his cock slid in and out between two furry buns. His gaze lingered upward to the narrow waist, toned back and shoulders, and the back of the head of Colin, his co-star.

Colin's head hung down, his hair wet with sweat and swaying each time Josh thrust into him. Hands gripping the sheets, the muscles of his back flexed as he writhed in pleasure. Every time Josh's cock slid back inside, Colin moaned with satisfaction. He turned his head and looked at Josh, his eyes expressing how much he was loving this and yet wanting...needing...more. "Fuck me, Josh. Oh god, you feel so damn good. Fuck me!"

Josh reached down and took hold of Colin's ass, firmly gripping a cheek in each hand. Pulling back until just the tip of his dick was inside, he smirked. "As you wish, 'Captain'," and slammed forward, forcefully burying himself to the hilt. Colin lost his balance, momentarily buckling from the unexpected force. His upper body hit the mattress, with his head buried into the sheets. Tilting his head to the side, his forehead still embedded in the mattress, he grinned cockily - "Hell yes, mate. Don't stop," and winked.

Josh loved the new, rough style of sex he was getting to enjoy. His hands slid down from the globes of Colin's ass, reaching forward to hold onto the outer thighs, yanking the man back. Tightening his grip, he pushed Colin forward, nearly off of his dick, before stopping...and then yanking back again. Standing still, he used his arms to impale Colin on his thick cock again and again. His large chest and arms bulged with the effort, sweat pouring down his torso and into his groin, helping to lubricate the forceful fucking taking place. Switching gears, he pulled Colin back and moved in closer, so that his legs were pressed against Colin's...and then began pummeling, their legs slapping together with each stroke, his balls swinging against the other man's sac.

Balls deep, Josh felt a need to somehow drive his cock even deeper inside the gripping hole, to get even more of the heat and tightness. His hands pulled Colin's thighs further apart, spreading his ass and allowing a little more penetration. Colin was pushing back, grinding, trying to get more of the thick meat punishing his body. He wasn't expecting it when Josh swung a leg over his, planting a foot on the mattress. The rhythm changed, with Josh no longer sawing in and out; now he began thrusting with his entire body, up into Colin's hole, his hands pressed down onto his friend's back. Neither man was making coherent words anymore...now it was a string of "Yes," "Fuck," and "More," combined with panting and moaning.

The sweat on Colin's back was making it hard for Josh to maintain his grip. One of the thrusts caused him to slip, his chest coming down against Colin's back. Josh moved his other leg up between Colin's, using it to spread the bottom's legs further apart. The angle, combined with Josh's weight and thrusts, pushed Colin down against the mattress. Josh wrapped his arms under Colin's, pinning him to the bed. Slamming and grinding into the ass as deep and hard as he could, Josh began growling into Colin's ear.  
"You like that dick?"  
"Ungh, yes."  
"You want more of it, don't you?"  
"Fuck yes."  
"You've wanted it since the sauna, haven't you?"  
Colin moaned a yes into the bedding.  
"Your mouth is great but your ass...damn, your ass is amazing."  
Colin moaned some more and pushed his ass back, grinding as much as he could.  
"I think I know what else you want..."  
"Unghhh..."  
"You swallowed every drop earlier..."  
"Don't stop...fuck me, don't stop!"

Josh pushed himself up, bringing one arm out from under Colin...and planted it on Colin's shoulder, pushing down as his hips began moving in short, sharp thrusts. "You want it...fuck..." His body lunged forward one last time, clenching tight in orgasm as he sank every bit of his cock into Colin. His ass muscles flexed with each cum shot, over and over again. 

Colin could feel Josh's load flooding his insides. His body pressed down, every movement had been grinding his dick against the mattress. Already close, the feeling of Josh's thick cock throbbing as it erupted inside of him was too much, and sent him over the edge. Crying out, he twisted the sheets between his fingers as he blew his load, his body bucking under Josh's. Colin's ass spasmed, tightening its grip on Josh's tool, pulling a groan from the man' slips as his cock was milked dry by Colin.

The two collapsed into a sweaty sticky pile. Josh rolled over, off of Colin, allowing both men to turn on their sides.  
"Damn, that was amazing," Colin panted, trying to catch his breath.  
Josh's own body was heaving, finally returning to normal. "Hell yeah - you're pretty damn good with your mouth...and for just now...wow. Why didn't you do that sooner?" he teased. "You never asked," Colin replied with a grin. "Well, I might ask again sometime. Sure beats watching a soccer game!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
